This disclosure relates generally to developers for forming and developing images. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to developers that form and develop images of good quality and gloss. The developers provide superior gloss image quality, improved toner concentration sensor response to allow the toner concentration sensor to adequately and accurately measure and control the toner concentration in the developer housing, reduced trimmer clogging failure and improved blocking performance as described further herein.
The developers exhibit many advantages including, for example improved gloss, superior blocking temperature, stable triboelectric charging values, superior developer operation temperature and superior toner concentration, as will be further described herein. The developers may be used in any printing and/or imaging application, including for example electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging processes, printing processes, and including color and digital processes.